Troble, Trouble, Trouble
by ChromePlatedSamurai
Summary: Kagome, pot head extrodinaire. Is sent to Shikon School of Reformery. Warning, LOTS of weed smoking going on, if you don't like it, don't read
1. Red Eyes

Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

Chapter 1

Red Eyes

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and comp in a any way, shape, or form. But any charachters not in the series I do

Kagome frowned in the back seat, three huge suitcases of her belongings in the seat next to her. She nervously chewed on the lip ring near the corner of her mouth. She'd had more pericings than her mother knew about.

"Why do I have to go to this bullshit?!" Kagome groaned out angrily as she pulled a pack of cigarettes out of one of the secret compartments of her jacket, lighting it up and blowing out the smoke.

"Cause, you and your stupid friends got caught smoking weed at a feild party. Where there was underage drinking." her mom said in a stern tone. Obvisouly confused how a child so well rounded and nice had turned into such a wild child. "Well, after this 8 months 'sentence' is up I'll only smoke at house parties. Happy now?" Kagome replied snippily, rolling her eyes at her moms sigh.

She didn't know why her mom suddenly cared what she did now, she never did before. She'd started smoking when she was 13, she'd JUST turned 16 and suddenly her mom wan'ts to pull the 'mommy card' and agree to send her off to some whack ass boarding school. "I don't care, just get me too this hell hole so I can get this shit over with." Kagome snarled as she wished she were anywhere in the world but in the car.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER...

Kagome sat in the office by herself, well with the secretary but she wasn't paying any attention to her, her bags at her feet. Her mom had just left after they'd gotten her her ID card, dorm key, and school uniform. '_This is hideous!'_ Kagome thought miserably as she looked at the school uniform still wrapped in the plastic laying in her lap.

"Miss.Higurashi, follow me." the secretary said in a nasaly tone as she quit typing on her computer and stood, walking towards the door Kagome standing up and trying to carry her things, unsuccessfully. "Uh, I can't carry all these fucking bags by myself." Kagome muttered angirly, she was NOT happy to be here right now.

'_Damn, no more parties, no more weed or drinking for 8 months! Gods I'm really gonna die...I already need a cigarette.'_ she thought as she heard the secretary radio someone from the portable walkie-talkie she had. She was glad they didn't search her, she still had cigarettes. At least 4 months supply from all the hidden pockets in her jacket and a bowl of weed that would last her only the day.

"Someone's coming to help you carry your bags, one of your roomates actually." the secretary replied placing it back on her hip. "Oh joy!" Kagome sarcasticlly replied, rolling her eyes. It was a couple of seconds before she heard shuffling footsteps from the hallway. She almost dropped her uniform when she saw the tall but broad form in the door. The guy was gorgeous. His golden amber eyes flashed at her, seeming to see through her for a seconds.

"You called?" he drawled lazily, his eyes a little red as if he'd just woken up. "Yes, Inuyasha this Kagome Higurashi. Your new roommate. I need you to carry her things, in fact...you can show her the ropes and how everything goes here." the secretary said. "What?!" the guy, Inuyasha exclaimed clearly not too happy about it. Kagome snorted, she already was starting to hate this place. Although she was hoping Inuyasha's personality matched his looks, in vain of course. "Don't worry, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." she replied looking down at her dorm key for the room number.

Bending down she gripped two of her suitcases in one hand, the third in the other as she slowly made her way out the door, resisting the urge to blush when her shoulder brushed up against Inuyasha's muscular chest. She was almost around the corner when she heard footsteps behind her then a loud sigh. "Dammit, wait up girl!" Inuyasha called after her as he made his way over to her. He took two of her suitcases, his hair brushing by his face. She inhaled deeply as she recognized a scent...a scent that happened to be familair and her favorite.

"Ok. Who has the weed?" Kagome said seriously, looking hopeful. Inuyasha's face broke into the first smile she'd seen from him, which happened to be very beautiful when aimed at her. "Everyone in this place does. You might like it better than you would think considering it's basically a big stoner haven." Inuyasha chuckled as they began to walk down the hall.

"She said your name's Inuyasha, right?" Kagome asked, warming up to him slowly, he seemed like a cool guy. At least he was carrying her stuff, and was very VERY handsome. "Yeah, Kagome?" he asked and she nodded. "What're you in for?" he asked as they began to head up a flight of stairs. "Uh, public intoxication, possesion of marijuanna and cigarettes more than once, oh and being out past curfew." Kagome said, laughing as she added the last one.

"I think me and you are gonna get along just fine, plus my other roommates." Inuyasha said nodding slowly. "Who're your roommates?" Kagome asked as they came down a hallway lined with doors on the right and left sides. "Miroku and Sango. We've only been here for about 4 days though. Funny though I've smoked more weed here than I ever did when I was at home." Inuyasha said with a laugh. "Really? How long are you in for?" Kagome asked. "8 months." Inuyasha replied. "Oh, me too." Kagome smiled, brushing a peice of her red streaked hair behind her ear as they came to her new dorm. "Well Kagome Higurashi, welcome to Shikon School of Reformery." Inuyasha smirked as he opened the door with her dorm card.

She was instantly hit in the face with a cloud full of smoke, good smoke, weed smoke. She smiled as she saw the room was foggy, filled with a few people. "Inuyasha? Who's the new blood, ya wanna hit this?" came a girls choked voice, still holding in the smoke from the blunt she was holding. "Hell yeah! These are my kinda people." Kagome smiled, her lip ring glinting in the light as she walked over and took the blunt from her, taking a super long drag from it. "That's why your eyes were red." Kagome said to Inuyasha as he closed the door behind him. "Hell yeah. We smoke regularly...probably too much." he said, not really caring and Kagome could tell in his voice.

"This guys, is Kagome. Our new room mate." Inuyasha said introdcing her to the 4 people that were sitting in the small living room on a couch and recliner. Kagome took her jacket off, revealing the too short green and white stripped polo she had on. There was a girl with dark burgandy hair, clearly dyed cause Kagome could see her black roots coming in, she spoke to Kagome first.

"Well, I'm Sango, and I'm sure it will be good having another female in the 'household'. I'm getting tired of cleaning up after these pigs." Sango said, shoving a boy with a rat tail in the shoudler hard. She'd learned that the boy with the rat tail was Miroku, and that the girl with a bob to her jaw line with electric blue highlights was named Rin and the boy with reddish orangish hair was Shippo.

"So, you got any cake?" Sango asked as they made room for Kagome on the couch. "Yeah, only a bowl though. The rest of my shit is in my hidey hole in Tokyo." Kagome laughed reaching inside her jacket for her glass tie dye pipe and smalle celophane bag. "That's alright, we got an ounce." Miroku said with a smile. "Damn!" Kagome laughed, making everyone else laugh.

"Shippo, can you empty this cigar out? I need to break this shit up." Sango said handing him a swisher sweet that was still in the wrapper as Inuyasha handed her a huge bag of weed. Kagome watched the guy unwrapped the cigar then ran his dangerously sharp nail down the center, emptying out the tabbacco. "Want some help with that?" Kagome asked Sango, seeing the hard pods the weed was in. "Hell yeah, this shit is too sticky to get a good hold on it." Sango laughed as Kagome scooted forward on the edge of the table to help her break the weed up.

After they'd broken it up Kagome handed it to Shippo to roll. "Oh! I know just what we need right now." Kagome said jumping up excitedly, running over to her bags which were over in the hallway near her bedroom door. She'd never thought she'd smoke again, at least not for 8 months. Good thing she'd brought her CD collection, she had too many CDs that was good for smoking to.

Walking back into the living room, feeling everyone's eyes on her, she bent over and placed the CD in the stereo. "Damn Kagome, you got a fat ass!" Miroku hollered out, giving her 'The Eye' when she'd turned over her shoulder to look at him with a laugh. "Thanks, I know." Kagome smirked, winking flirtaciously at him. Joking of course, she didn't like pervs but Miroku didn't look like he would do harm to her. She pressed play and the music began to come over the speakers, everyone beginning to bob they're head to the beat.

_I smoke blunts on tha regular_

_so much it's ecetera_

_eyes red behind my lows_

_make me 2 steps ahead of ya_

_Since 14, I smoked green, every day of the week_

_I might lace my blunt with codine til it put me to sleep_

_and all my 20s look like dimes, cause im tryna get rich_

_and said this 5 with four zeros, so im clownin' for 6_

_and im the hardest nigga rappin and I'm makin tha clip_

_And im still gon be smoking blunts until God take me from here_

_I smoke blunts on the regular_

_Fuck what it counts_

_Im tryna make a million dollar out a quater ounce_

"Oh, I like this song. Who this by?" Shippo asked, lighing up the blunt filling the air with the strong smell of ganja. "Booise, I burnt a whole bunch of weed songs before I came here. Thinkin' I would never smoke again, at least for the 8 months I was here for." Kagome smiled, already high from the little of the 1st blunt she'd smoked. But she'd knew she'd be blowed before the CD stopped playing, she hadn't smoked weed all day! Which was really a miracle for her.

"Kagome, since you're the new blood here, you hit this blunt until you're high then pass it. Take it as an initiation of sorts." Inuyasha said hitting the blunt after Shippo had passed it to him. "Really?" Kagome said brightly, watching as Inuyasha french inhaled the smoke. "Hell yeah. You seem like a pretty cool girl." Inuyasha said taking one more hit then passed it to Kagome. "Aww, I love ya, you my man now." Kagome joked with a happy smile, which acutually was really beautiful to Inuyasha.

LATER..Waaaaaay later...

"Aye! The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire! We don't need nothing but the weed and the lighta, and the lighta!" everyong sang along to the song that was pumping out the speakers(Bone Thugs N HArmony). They had smoked 2 more blunts, and Kagome was more high than she'd ever been.

"Oh my god Sango...I'm so fucking high right now." Kagome laughed to Sango as they leaned against eachtother on the couch, everyone else walking around playing or dancing or something else. "You are? You look like it." Sango laughed. "Hey, me Shippo and Miroku are heading down to the vending machines for something to eat. You guys want something?" Rin asked wobbling over to them, almost tripping over the shin high low table resulting in making Sango and Kagome burst into fits of laughter. "Yeah, get me a Dr.Pepper." Kagome said with a laugh. "I wanna come too!" Sango said shooting up from the couch resulting in Kagome falling over completely on the couch.

Kagome stood slowly, "Whoa!" she exclaimed. Although her body stood still it felt as if she was swaying back and forth. Like one of those hammer rides at the amusement parks, she really was blazed out her mind this time. "I really need a cigarette right now." Kagome muttered to herself as her hair swung in her face as she looked for her black jacket with the secret comparments. "Aha!" Kagome cheered triumphantly going to the recliner, seeing her jacket slung on the back.

"Whoa, nice tat." came Inuyasha's voice as he came from the bathroom. "Oh, you noticed?" Kagome blinked lazily as she grabbed a ciggarette and lit one, her mouth dry from smoking so much weed. "I got it on my 16th birthday, music is what I love most, besides weed. So I figured, why not get a tat that means something to me?" she said with a laugh, raising up her shirt a bit more so he could see the whole tattoo.

It was placed on her lower stomach and was in black ink. In the center there was one large eigth note with pretty angel wings, shaded in all the right places. Around it were 3 smaller eight notes with baby wings, as if the large one was the mom teaching the babies to fly(and make music). Then around the whole thing were small 4 little stars, so it looked like they were in the sky. "Man, that's bad ass." Inuyasha smiled approvingly, bending down a bit to get a good look at it. "Thanks, I drew it myself." Kagome stated produly. Drawing was one of her many talents.

"What happened to everyone?" Inuyasha asked looking around, noticing they were the only ones there. "The munchies." Kagome giggled. "Well, more weed for us." Inuyashay chuckled as he plopped down on the couch and began to roll another blunt. "Wanna help me with this?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome smiled with a nod and put her cig out in the ashtray, sitting down next to him so they're legs touched. She sensed this would be the beginning of a very pleasant stay at Shikon School of Reformery.


	2. Blowed

Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

Chapter 2

Blowed

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and comp in a any way, shape, or form. But any charachters not in the series I do

Dream/Flashback:

_A young Kagome about 6 years old sat in her room humming as she laid on the floor in her pajamas with her coloring books spread around her, the childish decor in the room showing her age. She laid on her stomach, kicking her legs as she happily colored the pictures of flowers and fairies. The pink frills of her bed sheets and pillows were of the kind only a little girl would like. There was a small bedstand table she had with a cut flower picture frame with a picture of her mom, dad, and herself. _

_Suddenly she heard the sounds of low moaning and a foreign deep voice from down the hall. Curiosity getting the better of her she laid her crayons down as she rose to her knees, listening quietly for the sounds again. She recognized one of them as her mothers, but the deep one was unfamiliar causing a look of confusion to rise on her face. _

_"Daddy's at work already, who do you think it could be?" she asked her stuffed bunny(Mr.Sniffles)who was getting worn from all her 'love', sitting right next to her box of jumbo crayons. Her dad given him to her one day when she was really sick(hence the name Mr.Sniffles) when she was about 2 and she'd never been able to part with it since. _

_The more she listened the more she got scared, it sounded as if her mom was hurting. "What if it's a cat burglar?!" she whispered dramatically to Mr.Sniffles as if she were on an adventure, grabbing him and hugging him to her as she felt a ball of fear rise in her stomach. "Think we shoud go see?" she asked him, and she nodded as if he spoke to her. "Ok, here it goes." she whispered to herself and Mr.Sniffles._

_Mustering up all her childish courage she tip toed out her room, it was still early so her mom probably thought she was still asleep. The puppy slippers she had on muffled the sound of her footsteps in the hall. She neared her mothers room and saw the door was already opened half way so she could see in without being seen. She'd leaned against the wall, pressing up against it as she neared her mothers door._

_She blinked as she saw her mothers bare back, glad that she wouldn't be able to see her but even more confused as to what she was doing, and who she was sitting on. "What do you think they're doing?" she whispered softly to Mr.Sniffles. It looked like they were doing something that she'd glimples in movies that she wasn't supposed to watch. Kagome had the sense that she shouldn't be looking as she saw her mom roll her hips, moaning out loudly as the man she was under 'shh'ed her. _

_"You don't want to wake your daughter up." came the man's unfamilair voice. '_That's not Daddy...'_ Kagome thought as she squeezed Mr.Sniffles harder to her as she felt her heartbreak. She didn't really know what was going on, but she knew it was bad. Really, really, REALLY bad. She watched as the man suddenly flipped them over, so that he was on top this time, his face in her view. _

_"That's my school teacher!" Kagome whispered in shock as her eyes began to water. She felt her heartache for some odd reason, she knew this would make her daddy very sad. "It's alright, she's still sleeping. She probably won't wake up for about another 2 hours." her mom panted, running her hand down his side. Just as she said this her teacher looked up in her direction and Kagome turned and fled, squeezing Mr.Sniffles closer to her as she slammed her door shut, not caring anymore if they'd seen her or not. Once inside she slid down the door, sobbing softly as she burried her face in her stuffed bunny, her hair falling around her face. She knew that her mom is doing wrong, something that married people aren't supposed to do._

End Dream

"Kagoooomeeeee! Get up, time for school!" Sango called into Kagome's bedroom, banging on her door for about 20 minutes straight. "She still sleepin'?" Inuyasha asked as he walked around shirtless, tooth brush in his mouth. "Hell yeah. Who knew she slept liked a dead woman?" Sango said trully amazed at how she still hadn't woken up after all the racket she'd made. "I'm up, I'm fucking up already!" Kagome roared enraged and sleepily from under her blankets. She HATED being woken up when she was sleeping really good. "Oh, she'd up now." Inuyasha chuckled as he continued down the hall to get ready for school.

She opened her eyes and was almost suprised when her eyes took in the bare walls of her room at the dorm in Shikon, almost expecting to be back in her childish room from her memories. '_Shikon wasn't a dream...'_ she thought as she sat up, scratching her hair which looked like a black and flaming red birds nest right about now.

Half of her things were packed still, her suitcases sitting propped open against her wall and dresser. On her dresser sat a picture of her father in a frame, she'd only seen him about 3 times a month ever since she was about 7, her parents had divorced when she was young. Her closet was open with a few articles of clothing hanging up. She had started to unpack, but got sidetracked. It was clear Kagome had a short attention span.

"What is it?" she asked opening her door, leaning against it as she closed her eyes as if she were still trying to sleep. It still felt as if she were a little high from yesterday. '_Damn that was some good bud.' _she thought happily. "Put your uniform on, time for school girle." Sango said with a fake smile, she hated school as much as was humanly possible. "Are you fucking serious?! It's like...6:30 in the morning!" Kagome said with a loud moan.

"Well, we always wake up early to smoke a couple of blunts cause school doesn't start until like, eight o' clock. Trust me, you're gonna need it to get through school." Sango said as Kagome nodded sleepily. "But I don't wanna go to school!" Kagome whined as she looked at the unifrom that was sitting on top of her dresser, untouched and still in it's packaging, seeming to glare menacingly at her.

AFTER 2 CUPS OF COFFEE AND A SHOWER...

"This. Is. Some. Fucking. BULLSHIT!" Kagome yelled angrily as she brushed her hair in the bathroom, half dressed. She swept her long bangs to the side, the candy apple red dye bright and loud through out her hair. Just the way she liked it. She finished putting lotion on then slipped on the navy blue pleated mini skirt she had to wear. "This is straight out of an anime!" she muttered angrily as she looked at her reflection. This was NOT her choice of clothing, not by a long shot.

She slipped on her black lacy bra, clipping it in the front. '_I need a ciggarette.'_ Kagome thought exasperatedly as she left the bathroom, not even caring she was half dressed as she made it into her room. She really didn't care about anything in the mornings, considering she wasn't a morning person. She'd forgotten her shirt in her room anyways. "Careful Miroku, don't bust a nut." Kagome joked as she walked past Miroky's open door, who openly gawked as she passed. Kagome really hated school. She could say she'd disliked it since 2nd grade, but she'd started HATING it in 5th grade. When 9th grade hit(when she'd turned 13) she'd began skipping, and smoking. And that's partly how she ended up here.

Kagome opened her door and was suprised to find Inuyasha in there, laying something on her bed. "What're you doing in here?" Kagome asked curisouly, forgetting about her lack of clothing the instant she locked eyes with Inuyasha. She seemed to forget a lot of stuff everytime she looked at him. "Oh, I was giving you a blunt. You already looked pretty stressed." Inuyasha chuckled as Kagome smiled then shrugged. "I hate school. With a heated, firey, BURNING passion." she said fiercly as she walked over to the dresser and grabbed her black sailor fuku shirt, slipping it over her head.

Grabbing her lighter of the bed she took the blunt and lit it, "Wanna smoke with me?" Kagome asked plopping down on her bed as she put on her black thigh high socks, crossing her legs when she was done. "Sure, who wouldn't smoke with a hot girl?" Inuyasha joked as he sat next to her. Something about her drew him to her like moth to a flame. Sure she had similar looks to someone who used to be close to him, but she seemed diffrent. She radiated a warmth that was refreshing, and he could tell that she was who she was. She didn't pretend to be anything she wasn't.

"You sayin' I'm hot?" Kagome flirted with a smile. "Hell yeah." Inuyasha drawled lazily, watching Kagome french inhale after she'd taken a hit from the blunt. "Thanks, you're pretty sexy yourself." Kagome said with a small blush. Although's she could say that's she'd tried every dangerous thing under the face of the sun, she could honestly say she was a virgin. She tried to avoid boys whens he could, considering the kind that she hung out with always wanted to have sex. Or get her drunk/high then try to have sex with her. That was when she vowed to herself she would loose her virginity to someone she loved.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha said as Kagome handed him the blunt. "Yeppers. I've seen my share of hot guys, you're the hottest." Kagome giggled the weed helping loosen her tounge to speak her mind, blowing out the smoke as Inuyasha took a drag. She'd never would've said that sober, she would've been too shy. "Thank you koi." Inuyasha said jokingly, his lids beginning to lower slightly as he slowly became high.

"So, Inuyasha. You a virgin?" Kagome asked arching her brows, she was just wondering. "No, sadly. Why ya wanna know, wanna test me out?" Inuyasha joked doing a pelvi thrust. "Uh, nope! Just wondering." Kagome said with a hard laugh, although that wasn't completley true. She would like to kiss Inuyasha, yes, have sex...maybe if she was so high she wouldn't know what was going on.

But not anytime soon, she didn't have any strong feelings for him. Besides the slight flip in her stomach she got everytime they looked at eachother. "Aww, why not?" Inuyasha asked, still joking, as he hit the blunt. "Still a virgin. I'm waiting for the right guy and the right time." Kagome said honestly, starting to relax more as Inuyasha passed the blunt back to her.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked honeslty suprised as he looked at her. Now that he focused on it, that was what was diffrent about her. She wasn't tainted, she had a clean pure smell to her. He would think a girl as gorgeous as Kagome would've lost her virginity, she was 'fuckable', in his terms. Kagome nodded as she took a hit from the back. "Hell yeah. I ain't tryna have no STDs or no damn baby! Hell no!" Kagome said fiercly making Inuyasha burst out into laughter.

"Keep it that way Kags, sex can be very destructive." Inuyasha said with a smile as he watched her, his words making her dream float back to the surface of her mind. "Oh believe me, I know about sex and the hurt it causes. Believe me." Kagome said with a shrug, a bit of the sadness in her voice. She took an extra long drag, wanting to just push those memories into the back of her mind and have them stay there forever. "What's on your mind?" Inuyasha asked, seeing something in her dim slightly. Kagome shook her head so vigourously her hair swung around, smiling brightly as she let the smoke out. "Nothing at all. Just old shit." Kagome said as she stood to thump her ashes in the ashtray on the dresser, turning her back to Inuyasha.

"Hmm." Inuyasha muttered as he looked at Kagome, her back to him. Usually he tried to keep people out his mind and could almost tell what was going on in their head. But Kagome was diffrent, considering the fact he didn't know her very well. She was a very social person, that much he could tell, but yet she had something about her that was so withdrawn that he almost couldn't notice it. "Well," Inuyasha began making Kagome turn to face him, "you don't have to talk about it if you don't want. But if you ever do, you have two pairs of ears right here." he said, making his ears wiggle. "Aww, that was so cute." Kagome laughed with a wide smile, making Inuyasha smile too. "Thanks, and the same to you too buddy." Kagome smiled as she passed the blunt back to him.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7:15. "You hungry yet?" Inuyasha asked. "Nope, but I wanna go eat before the munchies set in. Then smoke again so I can be high without the munchies." Kagome giggled as she and Inuyasha left her room, heading into the living room.

"Aww Kagome, why'd you put your clothes on?" Miroku asked from his seat on the couch next to Sango, who were smoking a blunt and had another one already rolled up on the table. "Kagome! You look so cute in that uniform." Sango gushed happily as she walked over to Kagome, making her turn around. "Are you for real? This shit is hideous! Look how short this skirt is." Kagome said, pulling at the hem of her skirt. "Yes, short short. We like." Inuyasha said making his eyebrows bounce in a sort cute but slightly pervy way.

"Perverts, you guys need to go get yourself some girlfriends or something." Sango snorted with an eyeroll as she and Kagome sat down on the couch. Sango passed the blunt back to Miroku then grabbed the one off the table. "Ok, who's 2nd in the rotation?" Sango asked lighting it up. "Me!" Kagome called out quickly before Inuyasha could, smiling happily. "It's alright, I'll pass it to you next." Kagome said patting him on the head. "I'm not a puppy." Inuyasha said taking her hand from his head.

"Aww, but you're MY puppy." Kagome joked making him smile and look up with her, his eyes wideing in suprise. "Damn, you meed some visine. Your eyes are bloodshot." Inuyasha laughed, revealing his pearly whites. "Oh, I do? You have any?" Kagome asked him getting panicked slightly, she couldn't go to class LOOKING high as fuck.

"Miroku does, go get it." Inuyasha said, punching Miroku in the shoulder making him cough out the smoke he was holding in. "Damn! Do you have to be so fucking violent?" Miroku pouted, rubbing his sore arm. "That's my roach arm, I can't hold roaches with the other." he added dramaticly as if he'd been gravely injured. He passed the increasingly gorwing smaller blunt to Inuyasha as Sango passed the one she'd just lit to Kagome.

"I don't know how I'm gonna learn anything today. I'm just too damned high." Kagome chuckled, smoke floating out of her mouth as she leaned on the arm of the couch. She had thought she'd be out of place, and all stressed out during in her 8 month stay at Shikon. But she was pleasantly suprised when everything the pamphlet said turned out to be false. One-This place was NOT drug free. And two-Kagome just could not take this place seriously. It was more like a potheads paradise than a school of reformery. "You and me both." Sango agreed, leaning her head on Kagome's shoulder.

ABOUT 30 MINUTES LATER...

After downing something to eat, and smoking one more blunt and a cigarette it was time for them to head to class. Which was downstairs, and Kagome didn't feel like walking. "I'm so hiiiiiigh, I'm touchin the skyyyy, with my eeyyyyyyeball." Kagome sang goofily putting words together that rhymed as they walked down the halls making everyone double over in fits of laughter. "Aye! New girl, can I holla for a dolla!" some ignorant bastard called out to her as they walked pass an open dorm door, Kagome didn't catch what he looekd like considering she was too high to care. "Aye. Can I cut your nutsac off and feed it to ya?!" she retorted angrily, smiling when Sango laughed really hard.

"Who was that sicko anyways?" Kagome asked with a slight frown. "Oh, I think it was Kouga. Or one of his flunkies. Someone." Sango said as they had made it to the stairs. "Alright, eye check." Miroku said as everyone turned to look at eachother and check if they're eyes were red. "Do I smell like weed?" Kagome asked Inuyasha once everyone had recieved the 'ok'. Inuyasha leaned close and smelled her, almost wishing he hadn't when he felt the effect it had on him. She smelled like flowers and fruit, it soothed him and made him want to smell more.

"Nope, you smell good." Inuyasha said, '_Good's an understatement. She smells...edible.'_ he thought as he watched her talk and laugh with Sango as they walked to class. '_I feel like this is going to be a rather...hard...living arrangment.'_ he thought as he watched Kagome's legs in the skirt she wore. He'd have to make sure that none of the sickos and douchbags around wouldn't try to fuck with her. "Well, first class Algebra. I already feel my headache starting." Kagome whined out sadly, making Miroku and Sango smile. "You ain't the only one." Inuyasha chimed in, his ache developing in a diffrent head nbeknowest to them all.


	3. Shikon School of Reformery

Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

Chapter 3

Shiko School of Reformery pt. I

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and comp in a any way, shape, or form. But any charachters not in the series I do

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. My hobbies are smoking weed and drinking. Anything else I need to add?" Kagome growled relunctantly as she stood at the front of her Algebra class, tapping her gothic boot clad foot, the only shoes she'd brought with her besides her flip flops and house shoes. They were black and clunky, they had a high but thick heel with about 7 buckles running up the leg and reached up to about her knee, so she looked like a kick ass school girl.

It didn't help that she was thrusted in front of the class like a peice of meat for inspection, but she was high so she just wanted to get to her seat as soon as possible so she could just zone out on one of her little high day dreams. "No that's enough. Take a seat anywhere you like." the teacher replied with a tired tone, as if he'd heard this before.

She automatically walked over to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango's group of desks. Behind her closed lips her tounge nervously fiddled with her lip ring as she heard whisperes rise as she passed, her lip ring moving back and forth. "Yeah, check out her lip ring. Totally cool." she heard some people whisper then there was the, "Look at that slut with the red hair, if she thinks she's cute then she's dead wrong." the content depended on the whisperer.

Kagome smiled when she sat down, glad to feel like there was somewhere she fit in, and was wanted. "Don't worry about the haters, that's what they do. Hate." Sango said patting her shoulder sympatheticlly seeing the sligh unease in her tense shoulders. "I'm used to it. If they hate me or love it don't matter cause they're still thinking of me, right?" Kagome joked making everyone chuckle as the teacher began class, no one paying attention at all.

ACROSS THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM...

"Who does that bitch think she is, sitting with my Inu-koi?" a girl with bright platnium blonde hair whispered to her friends at their group of desks, the two other girls with matching hair color. "Yeah, and look at them just talk and laugh with her. I bet they're all high right now." one of the girls with dark black eyes scoffed as if disgusted by them.

"Don't worry Kikyo, she's no where near as gorgeous as you are." the second girl with lighter eyes spoke. "Thanks Kanna, Yura. I know no one compares to me. It just may take Inuyasha to understand that fact." she said as she looked into her compact mirror sitting on her desk, messing around with her artificially blonde hair.

"But you did cheat on him Kikyo." Yura said preoccupied in her own mirror, not catching her mistake until it was too late. "I did NOT cheat on him. If you guys are going to believe every rumor that runs around then you guys aren't worthy of my friendship." Kikyo snarled, her glossed lips curling viciously.

"Besides, Ryonsuke took advantage of me, it was rape!" she added in a hurt tone, instantly recieving her 'friends' support and sympathy, although neither of them didn't know wether to believe her or not. "We're sorry Kikyo, we were wrong. Totally wrong." Kanna said patting her shoulder as Kikyo closed her mirror, fluttering her eyes as if she were over the whole thing already. "Yeah, we'll always be your friend." Yura replied with a kind smile, easily hiding her true feelings.

"Just what do we know about this Kagome Higurashi anyways?" Kikyo asked, she wasn't friends with these two for nothing. If anyone knew Kikyo at all, they knew that she would not associate with someone or befriend with someone unless they improved her image or benifited her in some way. Be it personal or buisness matters.

"Well, all we do know is that she's from Tokyo and got sent here after the cops caught her at a field party with weed and cigarettes." Yura replied her and Kanna were literally Kikyo's eyes and ears. Her pets. "That's all?!" Kikyo exclaimed, expecting more as she glared in Kagome's direction, anger rising in her as she saw the way she and Inuyasha conversed, laughing and throwing eachother looks every now and then. "She's they're new roommate if that helps." Kanna added with a shrug.

"She's his roommate? What the fuck?!" Kikyo exclaimed in disbelief, barely keeping her voice in a whisper as she glared at Kagome her eyes narrowing. She had tried for days to get her dorms changed to his and some hussy just walks in and takes her spot? That did not sit well with Kikyo. Especially a girl who would wear gothic combat boots with a sailor fuku uniform.

"Ya gotta admit, those boots are cute as hell. I think I'm gonna ask her where she got them." Yura said brightly, instantly withering under Kikyo's glare. "You'll what?" Kikyo growled out, her dislike for Kaogme intensing even more. "Nothing, nevermind." Yura growled out as she looked back in her mirror, focused fixing her hair. "Just make sure of this: You two find out all you can about this Kagome bitch. Then, we squash her like the nasty ass bug she is." Kikyo finished slipping her compact back into her purse, ordering her pets to do her bidding.

BACK WITH KAGOME AND THE GANG...

"Who the fuck is that bitch starin' at me?" Kagome whispered to Sango who was sitting across from her. Sango looked over Kagome's shoulder and saw who was sitting behind them, Kikyo and her groupies. "Aw fuck..." Inuyasha groaned in misery, his head falling in his hands. "That's Inuyasha's ex girlfriend, Kikyo. Queen of the sluts and bitches." Miroku said shaking her head, patting Inuyasha's shoulder when he heaved a huge sigh.

Kagome felt her eyes still on her and turned around in her seat, locking eyes with Kikyo green ones(contacts of course). She glared right back, pulling the bitchiest face she could. She smirked in pleasure when Kikyo broke eye lock with her first, turning around to whisper to her friends with the matching dye job. "What the fuck is up with that white shit under their eyes, that shit is ugly!" Kagome joked, making their table break out into loud fits of laughter, officially disrupting the class.

"Tell me about it. It's some style that came out 7 years ago that they still do to 'distinuguish' themselves." Inuyasha said making quotation marks with his fingers. "Well, if she keeps staring at me I'm gonna gouge her fucking eyes out." Kagome said thoroughly heated, and rubbed the WRONG way. She didn't know what she'd did to make this girl mad, but she obviously didn't like her. That was the gut feeling Kagome got, and usually her gut instincts were right.

Kagome popped her fingers loudly, it was a habit now, and she often did it when she was upset. "Just ignore the slut. She'd just mad cause someone prettier came along, and might become Inuyasha's girlfriend." Miroku said waving his hand as if this happened all the time. "Say what?!" Inuyasha and Kagome in unison, Kagome's blushing a faint light pink.

'_Me and Inuyasha?!'_ Kagome exclaimed in her head, that alone was making her head swim along with the weed so she decided to stop thinking about it. "Everyone in this school knows, at least the fresh meat like us, that Kikyo has a thing for Inuyasha. And has taken a liking to call him 'hers' or 'her Inu-koi'. Like he is her property." Sango said rolling her eyes. "That's some 'ol bullshit!" Kagome exclaimed loudly enough so that everyone in the room looked at her, including Kikyp and her gang.

"Miss. Higurashi, I'm going to ask that you contain yourself. Unless you need to go back to your dorm to control yourself." the teahcer said, turning around from the black board. "Uhh...going to my room sounds pretty good right now. I might need to stay there for the next 8 months." Kagome said brightly with a smile as she stood, her lip ring glinting in the neon lights of the class room. She could use a couple of more hours of sleep. "Haha, very funny. Take your seat please." the teacher replied over the cackles of the class. "Dammit man, thought I was gettin out of here." Kagome muttered loud enough for the surrounding people to hear, making them laugh again.

Soon class was over and the bell rang, relasing them to their next class. Which happened to be P.E. "Who in the hell makes us work out this early in the morning?!" Kagome exclaimed looking at her schedule as if the writing would suddenly change and give her the class she wanted to have. Which was NONE of them! They stood outside the class room door, telling Kagome what the class usually went like, which was actually pretty suprising considering they did nothing at all, and the class was easy to skip. So they could sneak back up to their dorms and have a blunt and a cigarette.

The gang heard the clicking of their heels before they saw THEM. THEM as in Kikyo, Yura, and Kanna. "Hey, you're the new girl, right?" Kikyo smiled over at her, oozing friendliness when she really wanted to rip her eyeballs out and shove them down her throat. Which didn't do anything to change the slightly blank face Kagome showed them.

It was pretty hard to not laugh at the white eyeshadow under their eyes paired with the ultra bleach blonde hair cause Kagome was still pretty blazed from smoking 4 blunts this morning. "Uh, were you paying attention in class or were you too busy with your make up?" Kagome said in a 'Duh, what do I look like' tone, as if it was OBVIOUS she was the new girl. She almost lost it right then but she tried hard and suprisingly kept all laughter bottled up.

Sango and Miroku chortled into their hands, Kikyo was obviously not used to getting brushed off that easily or opposed. Kikyo chuckled, holding in the snarl that was threating to break free. "Haha, funny girl you are. Well, these are my friends Kanna and Yura. We just wanted to welcome you to the school. Maybe we could hang out, smoke a blunt or something sometime." Kikyo smiled so wide Kagome could see her wisdom teeth.

"Um...yeah...I'll look into that." Kagome said sarcasticlly rolling her eyes as she and Sango began to walk away, whispering and laughing with eachother as they glanced back at Kikyo and her flunkies over their shoulders, then shared more whispers and giggled. "Stupid bitch!" Kikyo snarled angrily once they were out of ear shot. She would surely see to the end of Kagome Higurashi. Then she would have Inuyasha all to herself, once and for all.


	4. Girlfriend?

Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

Chapter 4

Girlfriend??

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and comp in a any way, shape, or form. But any charachters not in the series I do

After roll call in P.E. they'd all asked to go the bathroom(separately of course!), then instantly went to the main staircase and headed towards they're dorm room. That way it'd have it on attendance that they went to class when they weren't even in there. "I hope that Kikyo bitch minds her own business. I just want these 8 months to go by as fast as possible so I can get the hell out of here." Kagome sighed as they shut the door behind them as it automatically locked.

"I hate to say it but, it looks like you've caught Kikyo's attention." Miroku said, a sag developing in Inuyasha's shoulders as the talk about Kikyo continued. "Especially since you're easin' in on her man." Sango teased, poking Inuyasha in the side making him smile a small smile. "I'm NOT her man!" Inuyasha declared strongly, a sneer on his face as he began to rub his temples as he focused on what Kagome was saying, her voice just seemed to calm him in some sort of way.

"Well, at least I'm pissing the ho off, so my mission is complete!" Kagome said, making a circle in the air so her hands started together at the top, came apart, then came together at the bottom. Everyone burst into fits of laughter, the dank mood that had settled off of them instantly rising. Just having Kagome around seemed to make everything livelier to Inuyasha.

"That's some good killa you got there, I'm still high than a bitch." Sango laughed plopping down on the couch, taking off her black loafers as Kagome took off her boots. "Me too...do you think we should smoke then?" Kagome asked curling up in the recliner. They shared a silent moment as they all shared looks then nodded, "Yeeeah." they said in unison, then laughed as they began to roll up a blunt.

"Hey Miroku, press play on the stereo please." Sango asked and he obeyed her command. Kagome was beginning to think they had a thing goin on between them. "I'm glad the classes are like, an hour and a half long. That leaves us time to smoke and eat and smoke again." Kagome laughed happily as they'd finished rolling the blunt, bobbing their heads along to the music coming out of the speakers.

_Walking around looking for a way  
But no one tells me which way to go  
I'm caught up in a world  
Elaborath a maze  
Where yes men could easily be known  
I ask them no questions  
They give me no answers  
Following the wise  
But they're walking in pampers  
Give me a cigarette  
Smokin my cancer  
Drink the pain away  
But I still have no answers_

I'm lost on a road  
Don't know which way to go  
I'm losing my mind  
Losing control of the wheel  
And I'm swerving  
On and off the road

Miroku sparked the blunt, taking a long hit from it, making the ember burn bright red. The smoke rose in the air as he picked some weed that came out of the blunt from his mouth as he inhaled the smoke. "Damn, Kagome you roll this good. You're gonna be my personal roller from now on." Miroku coughed before taking another hit the warmth in his chest growing hotter, making them all laugh.

"Thanks, I been smokin' since I was 13, so I should know how to roll by now." Kagome laughed as Miroky nodded, taking a couple of more hits from the blunt then passing it to Inuyasha who walked over and sat on top of Kagome who was smashed in the recliner now. "Ow Inuyasha, let me put my legs down first." Kagome laughed, the bones in her ankles feeling the strain from his weight. He stood as Kagome straightened her legs, then he plopped back down. "Fatty." Kagome jokingly said. "I am NOT fat." Inuyasha gasped, faking a hurt look making Kagom smile and roll her eyes. She just felt happier around Inuyasha

_  
I'm lost on a road  
But survival is a must  
Don't know who I can trust  
I'm livin in a rush  
I don't understand the fuss  
My brain is bout to bust_

I think I'm losin it  
I might be losin it  
I just might lose  
Am I losin my mind?  
And I'm so confused I don't know what to do  
And I need a clue before I run out of time  
Am I losin it?  
Am I losin it?  
I think I'm losin  
I'm losin my mind  
Am I losin it?  
Am I losin it?  
I think I'm losin  
I'm losin my mind

Deciding that Inuyasha and Kagome could share that blunt, Miroku and Sango began to roll another. They had to go to Miroku's room to grab a cigar, but they were taking a long time. So long in fact, that the blunt in their hand was no longer a blunt. But a fourth of a blunt. "Damn, what's taking they're asses so long?" Kagome said looking down the hallway, expecting to hear they're footsteps. "I'll go check and see." Inuyasha said getting off of Kagome's legs. She was actually suprised when she wanted to pull him back. She missed his warmth already. Plus he smelled really good, like the air did right after a rain. Clean and crisp.

"Dumbasses. They rolled the blunt and only took like, two hits from it then fell asleep." Inuyasha said walking back with their blunt shaking his head as he passed Kagome the lit one, which was now a roach. She hit the small blunt as she watched Inuyasha light the other blunt, "They're just some lightweights." Kagome joked making Inuyasha chuckle. Placing the little roach in the ashtray she reclined the chair, laying her legs down as she sighed. "Ahh...life is good. Well...as good as it can get." Kagome finished with a snort, making Inuyasha look at her.

"What you mean by that?" Inuyasha, smoke snaking out of his mouth. He took one more hit then passed it to Kagome, who was looking at him in the eyes. Something they seemed to be doing more lately the more time they spent together. Kagome just felt so comfortable with him, like she could bare her soul to him. But it wasn't like she was going to tell him that. Hell. She didn't even understand the feelings herself.

"Well, life is always good when weed is there. But other shit can mess it up. Like Kikyo for example." Kagome frowned, remembering the fake smile she had plastered on when she tried to 'befriend' her. "I hear you on that one. She always made my life a living hell, I don't know why I put up with her for so damn long." Inuyasha said with a slightly confused tone in his voice as Kagome hit the blunt, watching the lost look cross his face. He himself was asking himself why he was even talking about her.

"Maybe you loved her enough to put up with her bullshit. For that Inuyasha you really are a good person, with a really good heart." Kagome said moving from her seat on the recliner to sit on the floor by Inuyasha as he lay on the couch. "Feh! That's a first." Inuyasha snorted with a laugh. "First what?" Kagome asked, her voice funny cause she was holding the smoke in. "Someone told me I had a good heart. Let alone I had one." he smiled looking at her with warm eyes which caused her to smile, feeling like putty.

"Everyone has a heart, I'm talking about heart as in moraltiy." Kagome chuckled rapping him on the head softly with her knuckles. "See, and you can actually hold a conversation, a real conversation. I like that." Inuyasha said with a nod, making Kagome blush. "There are lots of things I like about you too." Kagome said with a smile, trying to keep a blush from appearing on her skin and that was easy to do cause all she did was take a hit from the blunt then passed it to Inuyasha.

"Really? Liiiike?" Inuyasha asked drawing it out, his hand was itching to brush a piece of stray hair from her face, but he didn't want to do anything out of the ordinary. And doing that could lead to a kiss, which was REALLY out of the ordinary. Or at as ordinary as it would get around here considering Inuyasha had taken a sort of vacation from dating. "Well, I like how you're strong down to earth person, despite how high we are all the time. You know how to have a good time, and you're not a pervert. Which is always good." Kagome nodded positively as she added the last one.

"I don't know so much about not being a perv...naw, I'm just kidding." Inuyasha joked making Kagome laugh. "And you make me laugh, which makes me happy." she said when she calmed down her smile lighting her face up. She could honestly say that she'd acutally formed some sort of an attachment to Inuyasha. What is was she couldn't really identify, but she knew something connected them. Something strong...something she'd never felt before.

She just had to find out what it was. "Good, I like it when you're happy. It makes me happy." Inuyasha said, if not looking a little embarrassed as he spoke. "Awww, you are SO cute sometimes." Kagome gushed, totally high, as she jumped forward and bear hugged him. "Ow, I think you cracked some ribs." Inuyasha laughed, trying to fake being hurt but it was hard to do that with a girl as gorgeous as Kagome mauling him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Sorry..." Kagome giggled as she pulled away from him, her nose brushing against his cheek as voice fell to a whisper. She felt Inuyasha's hand reach up and brush her hair, caressing her cheek.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, realling wanting to kiss him, leaning into his touch. "Would it be alright if I kissed you?" he spoke, high enough to ask, totally breaking her mood. "Damn, why'd you ask?!" Kagome asked surprised pulling back a bit from him so she wasn't so close to his lips. "Well...it'd be kinda awkward if I leaned in to kiss you and you pushed me away or something." he said matter of factly, effectively breaking Kagome into fits of laughter.

"I suppose you're right. But how did you know I didn't want to kiss _you_?" she asked cocking her head to the side as she smiled at him. "Oh, well don't mind me." Inuyasha chuckled softly, leaning forward towards her. Kagome felt her stomach flip. She couldn't help but have a girly moment where on the insider she was like 'Yes! He's gonna kiss meeee!', as she closed her eyes. Kagome almost smiled when his lips met hers.

NEARBY ON A BREANCH CLOSE TO THE DORM WINDOW...

"Oh my god...Kanna look...they're kissing!" Yura gasped as they both stared into the window with a pair of binoculars, close enough to their window to hear the music playing. They could see into the window quite well without the binoculars actually, but they saw that the saw even better with them. "Kikyo is NOT gonna like this." Kanna said, almost monotone. But there was something underlying it...happiness? "You sound happy about that." Yura said tearing her eyes away from her binoculars to look over at her friend Kanna.

That was the thing, she knew Kanna was a friend, or she at least hoped Kanna thought of her as a friend too. They'd practically grown up together, knowing each other since elementary school. But in junior high was when they met Kikyo, at what first they thought was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. It actually had turned out to be some kind of twisted form of manipulation and mind games.

They did care for Kikyo, or did at one point. But she'd changed so much over the years, it was almost like she was a totally different person. But she'd have this moments when she'd revert to the old her, or at least she pretended to be. They couldn't tell, Kikyo was that good of an actor. "Well, I think she has it coming. She's screwed over tons of people besides Inuyasha."Kanna stated, blinking slowly as she lowered her binoculars.

Yura sighed, feeling a soft breeze wash over them, ruffling their school skirts. "I agree. I think it's time she'd gotten some kinda taste of her own medicine." she said lifting her head. "Well, guess we better get back on the job. Kikyo would call this 'two faced', talking about someone behind their back." she said, changing the subject as they both returned to their 'job'. Find out as much as they could about Kagome Higruashi.

"Well, at least Kagome seems like a nice girl. Despite her hobbies, hair, and piercings. I even heard a rumor that she's got a tattoo." Kanna reported like a secretary. "I guess...but still. Kikyo is gonna freak. She's gonna be...madly obsessed with breaking them up, or somehow getting Inuyasha alone." Yura stated in a dark tone, as if they knew the stress they would be put under. "I know...we've got to do something about this." Kanna replied, putting down the binoculars and closing her eyes. "But how is the problem." Yura sighed as if tired just by thinking of it. 'I really need a cigarette.' she thought as she watched the two.

BACK WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME...

'_Oh...my...god...'_Kagome thought to herself as Inuyasha kissed her back, it felt as if they're lips fit perfectly together. Like they knew what each other was going to do before they even did it. Kagome never felt so wrapped up into a kiss before in entire life. She felt as if the world had suddenly stopped, and it was just her and Inuyasha. Her hand trailed the side of his face and down his neck, her other arm wrapped around him. They pulled apart, seeming to speak with they're eyes for a second. "I really like you...and was wondering.." Inuyasha began slowly, actually embarrassed with himself that he was a tiny bit nervous.

"So...um...Kagome, will you go out with me?" he finished asked looking up at hear, totally blind sided Kagome with that one. "Your what?" she squeaked out, a small smile on her face. "Will you? Be my? Girl?" he broke up into 'retard' speech, receiving a slap on the chest with a laugh. She thought about it for a second, asking herself this question: Would she want Inuyasha to be with anyone else?

"Hell yeah." she smiled nodding, earning a laugh from Inuyasha his happiness almost contagious causing her to lean down and hug him, hearing footsteps coming towards the living rooms.. "Saaaaannnggggooo! Kagome and Inuyasha are havin' seeeeex!" Miroku trailed off, imitating a little kid as he turned and ran back to his room to get Sango.

"Damn...here we go." Inuyasha sighed as they quickly changed their positions just as Sango and Miroku turned the corner into the living room, Sango wrapped in a warm blanket. "Miroku, you fucking woke me up for nothing you perv! Go make me some coffee since you got me up now." she said crankily as she walked over and sat in the recliner, curling her legs underneath her as she blinked slowly, as if trying to resist falling asleep. "Anything for you my love." Miroku said dramatically, placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek as he then sprinted into the kitchen away from Sango's arms reach.

'_Hmm...me and Inuyasha, boyfriend and girlfriend? Hahaha.'_she thought a small smile coming out. "Oh, hey guys. Guess what?" Inuyasha said with a smile, nudging Kagome in the shoulder who was sitting on his lap now. Normally of course. "What? You found the holy grail?" Sango said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she sleepily blinked at them. "Nope. I got a new girlfriend." Inuyasha said happily, if not a little smug.

"Really, who?" Sango said sleepily, still not catching on yet since she was so sleepy. "Me." Kagome chirped happiy with a small smile. "Yes! I was hoping you'd get together. I knew you'd two make the perfect couple. You're cooler and nicer than Kikyo, and you're real. You're not fake or a liar or anything, you're kick ass girl." Sango said waking up slowly as the news dawned on her, although her messy bed hair gave her the look of a sleep walker.

"Boy let me tell ya though," Sango began waking up even more as a happy evil glint developed in her eyes, "Kikyo is gonna be mad than a bitch when she finds out!" Sango exclaimed happily. "I forgot about that bitch." Inuyasha snorted rolling his eyes. "Hey, you guys wanna roll a blunt?" Sango asked sleepily as Miroku walked back into the living room with a super large mug of coffee. "Hell yeah." everyone answered in unison, laughing happily. "What? What did I miss?" Miroku asked looking at them all, knowing something had transpired while he was in the kitchen.


	5. Drama

Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

Chapter 5

Drama

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and comp in a any way, shape, or form. But any charachters not in the series I do

A/N:OK, I WARN YOU...VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY BAD THINGS ARE ABOUT TO HAPPEN. IF YOU AREN'T COMFORATBLE WITH READING ABOUT SEXUAL HARRASSMENT/ABUSE OR ANYTHING LIKE IT...SKIP TO THE LASY FEW PARAGRAPHS OR SOMETHING.

It had been about six or seven weeks since Kagome had arrived at Shikon school of reformery, almost 2 months. Kagome found that she actually 'liked' the school, if it weren't for her friends Sango, Miroku, and boyfriend Inuyasha. She probably would've lost it by now. She'd fell into 'her' place in the school, quickly getting used to the schedule and stuff.

Kagome stood in line behind Sango for lunch, leaning on her shoulder with impatience. She hated waiting for her food for a long time. "Damn I'm hungry. What's a girl gotta do for some food around here?!" he cried out in fake misery, making Sango chortle with a smile. "You're loud y'know. I heard on the other side of the lunch room." came Inuyasha's voice from behind her.

"Hey babe." Kagome winked with a smile as she wrapped an arm around his waist, Inuyasha's smile back at her made her stomach flip as he pulled her close to place a kiss on her cheek. He seemed to be having some strong effects on her for the weeks they'd been dating. They'd gotten closer and closer, and in doing so made some people happy. And pissed some off on the other hand.

SOMEWHERE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE LUNCH ROOM...

"Can you see how she's just hanging all over him? I hate that fucking slut." Kikyo hissed as she glared at Kagome, sitting with Yura and Kanna at their table. She'd learned a lot about Higurashi in the past weeks. Like that the slut trait was obviously a trait in her family. "Um...we told you like, 5 weeks go they were goin out." Kanna stated. "Yeah! 2 weeks late! I swear, what good are you two for. You can't even follow simple instructions!" Kikyo burst out, viciously biting into her french fries as she imagined it was Kagome's head.

"Look Kikyo," Yura began slowly turning to look at Kanna before she looked back at Kikyo, "Maybe you should just. Y'know...forget about it." she said her voice losing it's strength with the almost violent look of anger that swelled on Kikyo's face. "Forget about it?" Kikyo stated, her voice shaking. "You want me to forget how that bitch came in and TOOK Inuyasha, MY Inuyasha?" Kikyo said her hands on top of the table balling into fists.

"Well..." Yura trailed off looking down at her plate, a sigh escaping her as she could see Kikyo was NOT going to listen to reason. "Kanna! You feel this way too? You two talking about me behind my back?" Kikyo said looking at both of them with narrowed eyes. "Well, everyone knows you cheated on Inuyasha. That's why you guys broke up." Kanna stated montonly as she slowly at the chicken salad that was in front of her, closing her eyes as Kikyo shot her a murderous glare.

"I. DID. NOT. Cheat on him! I was drunk and high off of weed and Gods knows what else. It was bascially rape." she said lowering her voice to a hiss of anger, so the other tables couldn't hear them. Kikyo's eyes narrowed even more when she didn't get the sympathy she was expecting. "If you guys don't believe me, then fuck you! I know what really happened." Kikyo said fiercly, Kanna opening her eyes to look at her. "So do the rest of us." Yura said coldly, she'd finally had it up to here with Kikyo's bullshit.

Ever since they were in the 6th grade Kikyo had manipulated them. Threatened to spill secrets, black mailed, and threatened to 'purge' them from the popular kids. "If you don't happen to know Kikyo, Kagome is actually a pretty cool girl. She's nice and honest. No mind games or facades." Kanna said slowly, opening her carton of milk. "What, you guys fallin' in love with her now?" Kikyo sneered sarcasticlly, wrinkling her nose as if she'd smelled a stench.

"No, but we can see why Inuyasha could. She's not slutty at all, and doesn't throw herself at every guy she sees. Including Inuyasha." Yura said,gaining a bit of confidence in her voice. She and Kanna were actually finding it pretty hard to hate Kagome. Since Kikyo had sicced them on her tail so often they quickly saw what kind of person Kagome really was.

"Where are you goin with this?" Kikyo asked cocking her head to side looking bored, too angry to really listen to them. "Well, put simply, Kagome is everything you're not." Kanna stated sipping her chocolate milk now. Kikyo jaw tightened as she clenced her teeth behind closed lips. "So, that doesn't make her any better than me. Inuyasha's heart belongs to me...he just hasn't realized it yet." Kikyo said throwing her nose into the air.

Kanna and Yura sighed, seeing nothing they'd said had gotten through to her. Not even one bit. It was like Kikyo lied so much, she began to believe her own lies. '_Besides, my plan to get rid of Kagome has been put into action.'_Kikyo thought snidley as she rolled her eyes. Intimidation alone wasn't working, it was time for something drastic. Besides, Kanna and Yura were becoming more of a drag. Maybe it was time for her to make some new friend. You know, _out with the old_ and in with the new.

BACK WITH THE GANG...

"Hey, can you take my food back up to the dorm with you? I think I left my sweatshirt in the classroom." Kagome said to Inuyasha after they'd gone through the lunch line, noticing she'd forgotten her red BillaBong sweatshirt. "Sure, you want us to wait for you?" Inuyasha asked, they always skipped at lunch, if they didn't skip in P.E. or some other class. "Nah, it's cool. I'll meet you guys up there." Kagome said as she rushed out of the cafeteria to get her sweatshirt.

It was VERY important to her, considering it was Billabong and that it was a present from her Dad from about 2 years ago. She'd always wore it when she was cold, and she couldn't help but feel a bit more comforted when wearing it cause it made her think of him. Almost like everything could get better...somehow. She really loved her Dad...and hated that her Mom and Dad had got divorced. '_Why am I dragging up old memories anyways? I gotta find that sweatshirt.'_ she thought as she hurriedly turned a corner and headed down the long hallway, the classrooms here seeming to have closed in closer together.

"Ah, it's here." she sighed in relief as she yanked the classroom door open, fearing for a short moment that someone had found it before she had. She walked into the dark classroom to the back desk to get it. She shivered as the air was colder inside, it was winter now so the rooms that didn't have their heaters on got a lot colder quickly. She grabbed it and hugged to her, burying her face in it before she put it on. '_Dad...'_ she thought, wondering why she was thinking of him.

The classroom door suddenly slammed shut, startling Kagome out her chain of thought as it became dark inside, snapping to look at the door. "What do you want?" Kagome said, only tensing even more when she saw it was Kouga, a very very annoying and conceded douchebag that seemed very intent on taking Kagome from Inuyasha.

Constantly claiming that she was his woman, and didn't deserve to be with shit like Inuyasha. She never relaxed around him, couldn't relax. "Only to talk to you." Kouga chuckled with a smile, although the look in his eyes made the hair on the back of Kagome's neck rise. He seemed like a deadly predator, if not a little wolf like. "Then open the door for I really get pissed." Kagome snarled walking so she could leave but he was blocking her way, purposely, the anger on her face beginning to slowly rip free. "No." he said, turning the look behind him, chuckling softly as he leered at her.

IN THE DORM...

"You guys, what do you think's taking Kagome so long?" Inuyasha asked after they'd made it to their dorm. They'd been back for almost 10 to 15 minutes now, Kagome should've been back by now. Not everyone at Shikon is exactly friendly. "I don't know, she should be back any second now." they all said looking at the door, expecting to see Kagome's smiling face stroll happily through the door.

"What do you think could be taking her?" Miroku said looking at Inuyasha, as a serious look had settled across they're face. In the time they'd been dating they'd grown so close, almost spending no time apart. It was like they were one whole, one peice incomplete without the other. "I don't know, but you don't think Kikyo could've caught her like she usually does. Try to scare her off?" Sango asked suspiciously, Inuyasha's eyes narrowing at her name. "I don't know but if that bitch does anything to Kagome she's gonna WISH she was dead." he growled out, 100 percent serious. So serious, that it sent chills down Sango's and Miroku's spines.

"Well I'm gonna look for her." Inuyasha said standing, heading towards the door. "We'll come too." Miroku and Sango stood also, speaking in unison. "No, it's cool. I'll just find her and bring her back, no reason to get all excited." Inuyasha said causing them to stop and look at eachother as he walked out the dorm.

WITH KAGOME...

Kouga reached up with a hand, brushing his hand past her hair to caress her cheek. "Don't touch me!" Kagome yelled instantly recoiling, reaching back a hand to slap the shit out of him. The same action Inuyasha did seemed compellingly different from Kouga's. Kouga's touch turned her stomach, made her want to vomit.

But Kouga suprised her by catching her wrist in mid swing, twisting it so her arm was behind her back and her back was "Shh, shh. Why so violent?" Kouga asked jokingly as he whispered in her ear, Kagome turning away from his hot breath, he obviously was trying to make Kagome mad. "Cause I don't like pervs like you." Kagome retorted venomously, and it was obviously working.

Kagome screamed when Kouga through her, making her turn as she slammed into the teachers desk, her back throbbing painfully at the base of her spine. "You bastard." Kagome holding onto the desk, the pain in her back almost crippling. "What the fuck is your problem?!" she yelled, getting ready to fight until the death, she was getting out of this room. That was for sure.

"My problem? You wanna know what my fuckin' problem is?!" Kouga asked nearing her, his voice turning from flirtacious to angry. "My problem is that you're stuck with shit faced Inuyasha. Too seduced by him to see who's the right guy for you." he said some of the anger slowly. "I'm not seduced, you fucking idiot," Kagome snarled her hand lashing out quickly as she slapped Kouga hard, "Inuyasha IS the right guy for me." Kagome said quickly as she darted for the door when he faltered.

She cursed when she remembered Kouga had locked the door, her fingers only brushing the lock when Kouga had grabbed her by the other arm, now locking both of them together as he yanked her back to her spot against the desk. She breathed hard as anger and adrenaline coursed through her veins. She had to find a way to knock Kouga out cold so she could get the hell out of here.

"You're wrong, today is the day you finally see who's the guy for you." he said pushing her against the desk as he kissed her roughly, pining her hands over her head. '_Oh fuck!'_Kagome thought her eyes wide as she realized Kouga's intentions when he pulled away from her, pushing her down hard on top of the desk.

She tried to keep her mind clear of fear and focus on a plan to get free as she struggled to release her hands from Kouga's grip, but she could feel the scream rising in her. "Get the fuck off of me!" Kagome screamed out in anger, mostly fear as she felt Kouga's knee push her legs apart as he lay between her legs. She really did almost vomit when she felt 'HIM' against her underwear through his school uniform pants.

Which were thinner than they actually looked. She opened her mouth to scream at the top of her lungs but Kouga covered his mouth over hers, swallowing her scream with his kiss."I've always wanted to do that." he chuckled darkly when he pulled away from her, gripping her hands with one hand as he fiddled with her sweatshirt with the other hand.

"I wonder, will Inuyasha want to be with a girl who cheated on him?" Kouga said when he'd finally gotten her top up, running his hand over her breasts and down her stomach. "Stoooooop! Stop it you fucking bastard!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she heard him pull his zipper down. Fear beginning to choke off her breath supply as, "No way." was all he simply said as he leaned down to kiss her stomach, tugging on her skirt. "Stoop! Stop! Oh my fucking Gods..." Kagome traied off, her throat beginning to hurt from screaming. Kagome screamed one more time as she wriggled, even with one hand holding both of her hands she still couldn't break free.

WITH INYASHA...

Inuyasha jogged hurridly down the stairs, and down the hall towards the cafeteria and the hall they're classes were on. '_Dammit! Why do they have to make the school so fucking big?!' _he thought angrily as he thought of how far he had to go to reach the classroom they'd just left for lunch.

When he'd finally gotten to the long but slightly smaller hall way he broke into a run, looking in all of the classrooms just in case Kagome was in one of them. He felt the need to run faster the more empty classrooms he looked into hopefully. When he was near the last corner of the hall that lead to a dead in he heard what he sounded like a voice. So he slowed to a stop, the soound of his footsteps dying as the voices became more prominent

It wasn't JUST one...it was two voices. One of them were Kagome's, and the way she sounded made him pissed, her voice angry but scared. He sprinted forward, towards the very last door on the hallway as he yanked it open, what he saw made his vision go read as he saw Kagome's tearful face, her skin blotchey from her tears.

When light flooded the classroom she almost felt herself began to sob. She DID begin crying when she saw it was Inuyasha, she didn't want him to think badly of her. Didn't want him to get the wrong idea. She couldn't, and never would, cheat on Inuyasha.

"Sick fucking bastard!" was all Inuyasha screamed as he punched Kouga dead in the jaw, sweeping him off his feet as he landed on the floor with the THUD as he seemed to be out cold. "Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered shakily, her skin pale as her eyes were light pink from crying. "I didn't...I don't..." she stammered out but was shocked when Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her tightly to his chest, his breathing heavily as if he'd just ran a marathon.

"You...you're not mad?" Kagome asked softly, her voice almost mumbled in his shirt. "Not at you. But at that sick fuck over there..." Inuyasha muttered motioning as he glanced back at Kouga, his frame tensing all over as if he wanted to continue kicking Kouga's ass. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Inuyasha asked worridley, running her eyes over her for any cuts of bruises, knowing what he meant by 'hurt'. "No he didn't hurt me too bad. I think my back might be a little sore from me fighting him." she said, glad that she was just able to be with Inuyasha again.

"We're reporting his bitch ass." Inuyasha said fiercly, knowing that this wasn't the first girl who Kouga had tried this on, he wanted to see his ass in jail. "No way! If so they'll probably move me to another school...then I wouldn't be able to be with you." Kagome said softly as she reached up and rubbed his cheek, looking him in the eyes as she tried to tell him how she cared and loved him with eye contact alone.Inuyasha sighed as if he didn't want to do it, and ONLY didn't do it cause Kagome didn't want him to.

"I really care for you Kagome...I think I'd lose it if something happened to you." Inuyasha said strongly, pulling her in for another hug that she was grateful to return it. "I really care for you too...that's why I wanna stay with you. Here. Even through Kikyo and Kouga's bullshit." Kagome said genuinely, closing her eyes as she just took refuge in Inuyasha's arms, letting him make all the pain go away.

"Let's get you back to the dorm, but first..." Inuyasha trailed off as he helped Kagome make herself descent, with a blush or two from each of them actually, "let me talk to this bastard for a sec." Inuyasha said when he'd finished, his voice like cold hard steel as Inuyasha loomed over Kouga's limp form.

He jabbed a sharp kick in his side that made Kagome wince as it effectivly woke Kouga up. Moaning in pain as he began to cough a few times. "Hey asshole, you up?!" Inuyahsa asked angrily kneeling down to look him in the eyes. When Kouga didn't answer fast enough, still woozy from the punch to the face and kick to the stomach, he punched him in the nose, making Kouga's head fall back as blood began to flow rapidly out of his nose and over his mouth. "Fuck Inuyasha! That's fucking sick!" Kagome moaned out, totally disgusted as she tried to feel nothing but the thought that someone had to go through Inuyasha's ass whoopings made her sick.

When Kouga slowly raised his head, his eyes were narrowed, like he hated Inuyasha with everything he had. "If you EVER fuck with my girl again. I will kill you." Inuyasha said looking him back, letting Kouga know he is was dead serious. When Kagome saw Inuyasha was getting ready to hit Kouga again she involuntary called out, "Stop Inuyasha! Damn, it's enough." she said tiredly, pulling her sweatshirt tighter against her as she stepped forward slightly so she could place her hands on Inuyasha shoulder.

Inuyasha sighed as he turned away from Kouga's form on the ground, wrapping his arms around Kagome. "But answer one questions for me." Kagome stated to Kouga, as if he didn't have a choice of answering or not, pinning him with a glare that actually made him freeze. Mind go blank as he felt as if he'd committed a great crime. "Why?" was what she simply asked, something that made him chuckle actually.

"Well, I was thinking about doin' it...I don't think was acutally about to. Until..." Kouga answered his voice trailing off, but picked back up when he saw a dangerous twitch in Inuyasha's foot, "Kikyo talked to me, made me a proposition..." he said in a nasaly voice, his nose finally slowing to steady dripping of blood. "Kikyo?" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison, in disbelief. Yeah they knew she was trouble. But they didn't think she was actually like...dangerous. '_Maybe she's fianlly gone off the deep end...'_Inuyasha thought as he tightened his hold on Kagome, he would protect her from anything and everything.

"That BITCH!" Kagome sneered angrily, her eyes alive with animosity and hostility as she shook her head. "I could see jumping me with a bunch of her drones, or staging a fake kiss to break us up, but sending a fucking sicko to rape me?!" she cried out angrily as she stormed off down the hall. "Wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha called after her, having to run a bit to catch up to her.

This.

Meant.

WAR!!


	6. Confrontations

Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

Chapter 6

Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and comp in a any way, shape, or form. But any charachters not in the series I do

Authors Note: Warning, there WILL be lemony-lime action. Finally!,LOL My first limey-lemon, hope i don't suck

DREAM/FLASHBACK

_Kagome, about 6 or almost 7 years old sat on her bed with closed eyes, her hands clamped hard over her ears as she tried to block out the vicious screams of her parents arguing, and her baby brother Souta's cries. Cause of her mom's promiscuoity they often fought about if her dad was his biological father, and even Kagome too. _

_She had waited almost a whole year before finally breaking down, telling her father what she'd see, holding in the deadly secret she'd witnessed that day she'd snuck up on her mom and her teacher in bed. Now she almost wished she'd never said anything. All her parents did was fight. She even had to go to the doctors so they could draw blood, for what she didn't know. Nor did she know if she really wanted to._

_"Fuck you Koichi! Fuck you!" she heard her mom scream from the kitchen, then heard a glass breaking. Her mom had developed a light drinking habit, although Kaogme knew it could be much worse she still wished her mom never drank. She was very unpredictable when she was drunk. "Oh you don't have to fuck me! Why not fuck everyone in Tokyo? That's what you seem to be good at!" she heard her father retort over Souta's cries. She didn't even know what the fight had started over._

_"You...you...fucking bastard! Get out! Get out of my fucking face!" she heard her mother scream at the top of her lungs, her voice taking on an almost possessed tone. "I'll do you one better, you fucking slut." she heard her father say strongly. Suddenly she heard Souta's cries escalate, her heart dropping as she thought he was being hurt. "Don't you DARE walk out on this family!" she heard her mom roar, then a door slam. "No...no, no, no." Kagome whispered as she shot from her bed, flinging the door open as she sprinted down the hall towards the stairs._

_She ran faster down the stairs as she heard her father's car start up, flinging the front door wide open Kagome ran out onto the porch. Her breaths came out in bursts of clouds in the winter air as she saw Souta and her father in the car, Souta's pale face pressed against the window, still crying as her father met her eyes. She saw something flicker in them, pain or anger she couldn't tell what it was but that was the last thing she saw before they glazed over and he shifted into reverse, peeling out of the driveway like a mad man._

_"Daddy! Daaaaddy!" Kagome yelled tears spilling down her cheeks as she tried to chase the car down the street in her pink socks, but she saw that it was no use when he didn't slow down, and instead he turned around the corner sharply. She felt her heart shatter in her chest as she stared down the now empty street, hoping her father would turn around and take her with him. She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around herself, as if that would help to lessen the bite of the harsh winter air and the fact that her father had deserted her. _

_Slowly she turned and walked down the street, her head down as the wind blew her hair in her face. Kagome made no motion to move it, too hurt to care. She didn't quite understand what happened, but she knew that her father was gone, and she didn't know where he went or if he was even coming back. She continued to sob as she walked back onto the porch and into the house, still sobbing as she shut the door behind her. _

_"It's ok baby, we don't need that bastard." she heard her mother say unforgivingly when she saw her, a wine glass in her hand as she sat on the couch now. Suddenly Kagome felt something snap inside her, she felt like she had no control over her body. "This is all your fault!" Kagome sobbed loudly glaring at her mother, screaming as loud as she could, if her mom had never cheated on her father(she'd learned what it was called) none of this would be happening. _

_She felt as if her throat would rip open if she yelled any louder, so she continued to do so, not caring about the pain. Almost welcoming it in fact, it took her mind off the pain in her heart. She went on a rampage, tearing down picture frames from the walls, throwing vases and fragile knick knacks so they shattered into billions of peices._

_"All your damn fault!" she chanted over and over as her throat began to sear in protest, her voice dying in her throat when she felt her mother grab her from behind and turn her around hard, slapping her so powerfully on the cheek that she fell to the ground. Landing hard in the shards of glass and debris so that small cuts appeared on her arms Kagome let out a shocked gasp as she lifted herself up, causing more small gashes to appeard on her hands and knees._

_When Kagome stood she wiped the tears from her face, blood on her cheeks from her hands now. Her mom looked almost as she shocked as Kagome felt. When her mother moved forward, her mouth opening to say something as she reached for her Kagome recoiled. Stepping in more glass. "I hate you!" she yelled passionatley as more tears filled her eyes, her eyes burning as she turned and ran up the stairs, stomping loudly as she felt herself beginning to sob again. Kagome slammed her door shut and flung herself down on her bed, sobbing so strongly she felt as if her body would break._

_She'd never felt so alone or hurt as she began to pick out the tiny peices of glass lodged in her skin, tears still rolling down her cheeks._

END DREAM/FLASHBACK

Kagome snapped up in bed, her breathing hard and fast as the dream, a long forgotten memory, replayed in her head. '_Damn, it's only four in the morning?'_Kagome thought with a sigh as she saw the numbers on the digital clock blinking in the dark. "Kagome, you ok?" came Inuyasha's concerened voice from beside her as he sat up too, his amber eyes glowing in the dark. She'd woken him up when she'd sat up, she felt a pang of guilt. Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully until she had to disturb him. They had been sleeping together, not having sex though, for the past 2 weeks now. Kagome had grown so comfortable and attachted to Inuyasha, and he too to her, that they couldn't stand to be apart from eachother. Not even while they slept.

"Just...a bad dream." Kagome whispered as she tried to get her heart to slow down but it continued to pound at her rib cage incesantly. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her as they lay back down, his fingers running soothingly through her head, her heart rate beginning to slow down a bit. "Must've been some dream, it sounded like you were crying in your sleep." Inuyasha said worriedly as they gazed into eachothers eyes.

Kagome sighed as she cuddled closer to Inuyasha, her head under his chin now as she just wanted to forget the whole thing. "I hate dreaming about it." she whispered as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in Inuyasha's scent. "About..." Inuyasha trailed off and Kagome began to tell him everything. From the day she saw her mom having sex with her elementary teacher, to her telling her dad, the DNA tests, and the divorce. Everything.

"Damn..." Inuyasha said when she'd finished, although Kagome thought it would be hurtful to talk about it she actually felt a bit better. As if a pressure inside of her had been lessened slightly. "I know right." Kagome whispered shakily, as she looked up at him, they changed position so she could lay her head on his chest, and be a bit more comfortable. "You went through a lot, and you were only a kid." Inuyasha said as Kagome shrugged. "Shit happens. What can you do?" she sighed, there wasn't anything that she could really do now. It was all in the past.

"I don't want you to ever go through something like that again. I want you to be happy, all the time." Inuyasha said protectvily, his hold on her tightening slightly. Kagome smiled as she felt her love for Inuyasha increase even more, if that was possible. "As long as I'm with you I'll always be happy." she smiled as she lifted herself up and kissed him, almost smiling so much that had to stop kissing him.

"I want to take your mind off of all that bad shit." Inuyasha whispered then kissed her again, slowly and thoroughly this time, his tounge moving with hers. Kagome felt the warmth from her lips begin to spread to her stomach as she lost herself in the kiss. "I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said when they pulled apart, both of them breathing heavily now.

"I love you too." she smiled lovingly as he began to trail kisses down her cheek and to her neck. She knotted her fingers in his hair as she tilted her neck up to give him more access, her fingers massaging his scalp as she enjoyed the feeling of his lips and tounge on her neck. She almost felt embarrassed as she thought about his tounge on other places.

She felt the warmth increase as she felt a wetness develop in her shorts. Kagome didn't know when it had happened but somehow they had moved so that Inuyasha was on top of her, in between her legs. His hands trailed over her body, down her sides to her hips then her thighs, rubbing them softly and sensually. She didn't know if Inuyasha was as turned on as she was, but she knew that she didn't want him to stop.

Kagome moaned softly when he moved slightly and she felt 'it'(yes, 'it') graze against her through his basketball shorts, her hold on his hair tightened slightly as she felt her wetness increase. She felt as if she were on fire on the inside, her skin trapping in the flames. "You're so beautiful..." she heard him whisper as he moved back up to kiss her, causing him to rub up against her again. Kagome kissed him back passionately, beginning to grind up against him unconsciously.

Inuyasha pulled away from her, hissing slightly as he grabbed her hips. "What? Did I hurt you?" she whispered breathlessly, concern lacing in her voice as she stopped moving. "No...not at all." he chuckled as Kagome blushed slightly, him pushing a peice of hair from her face. "What?" Kagome said defensively, feeling as if he was laughing at her. "Nothing. It's just that you really are a virgin." he smiled, his eyes seeming to shine slightly. "So?" Kagome shrugged wrapping her arms around his neck as he lay on top of her, feeling like her world finally had something real in it. She liked the way he felt against her, his weight felt comforting.

"So. It's good. You're pure, untainted." he said, careesing her cheek with her hand as he smiled lovingly at her. "Might not stay that way for long if you keep kissing me like that." she laughed as she felt a sudden mischevious streak rise in her. So just to see his reaction she shifted against him, feeling him against her soffee shorts as she grinded a bit harder than last time. She smiled as she saw him let out a slow breath, his jaw clenching as he closed his eyes.

"You did that on purpose." Inuyasha said accusingly as he opened his eyes, making Kagome laugh happily, feeling very naughty for some reason. She'd never thought in a million years she'd be in this postion, let alone with Inuyasha. A boy, no, young man, who loved her completely. Despite all her flaws. She felt like she could trust him with any and everything. "Naw, ya think?" Kagome teased with a giggle, feeling as if she actually had developed a power over Inuyasha. A good one of course. "Well, since you wanna play like that then..." Inuyasha trailed off as he pulled her against him, continuing to rub against her.

Kagome felt her lids grow heavy as pleasure began to run through her, her eyes closed as a loud moan spilled from her lips. So loud that it suprised herself in fact. "Wow...who know you could sound so sexy?" Inuyasha teased earning a look from Kagome. She was about to open her mouth to make a smart ass remark(as usual)but Inuyasha kissed her as they continued to move together.

Matching eachothers movements as Kagome felt herself beginning to grow hot, suprised when she felt a light sheen of sweat cover her skin. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, pulling him closer. Before she knew it Inuyasha was pulling her up and with him so that they were changing positions, her on top now as she felt herself sitting on top of him. Kagome leaned down to kiss him, her hair falling down to tickle his bare chest. Which Kagome took time, and pleasure, to kiss and nible.

Inuyasha grabbed her hips as she sat up from kissing him, trailing her hands over his stomach and up his chest as she began to grind her hips in a circle. Earning soft hisses and sharp breaths from Inuyasha. They smiled as they looked at eachother, glad that they were sharing this experience with eachtoher. Kagome felt like she was about to go insane as she grinded harder against him, moaning slowly as the pleasure increased, her head falling back. Marveling at how something could feel so good.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that startled both of them, making Kagome jump slightly as she stopped moving. "What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha answered, obviously not happy that they'd been interuppted. "Um, it's almost time for school." came Sango's voice. "What?" Kagome said in disbelief as she looked at the clock and saw that it was 6 o clock, she felt as if she'd been torn out of a very good dream, a very very VERY good dream. Kagome and Inuyasha looked back at eachother in disbelief. What'd felt like 15 minuted to them had actually been 2 hours!

"Are you fucking serious?" Kagome moaned out, miserable at the thought of school, and seeing Kikyo and Kouga's faces. "Yep, dead serious. So you and Inuyasha quit havin' sex and get ready for class." Sango teased as they heard her footsteps retreat from the door. "We weren't having sex!" Kagome yelled out, but knew she probably wouldn't hear her now since she was probably rolling a blunt up by now.

Inuyasha chuckled as Kagome rolled off of him, with one last kiss of course and stepped out of bed. "Damn I don't want to go to class today, or tomorrow, or the next day." she sighed as she stretched, not realizing her messed up her pajamas were. Her shorts were hiked up waaay too high, and her shirt was wrinkled and turned all the way to the side. "I'm gonna need to smoke twice as much to get through the day." Inuyasha said as he hugged her from behind, pulling her close to him. "You and me both." she agreed as she turned her head back to kiss him, beginning to feel like everything would be alright with Inuyasha beside her.

ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER...

"Mrs.Higurashi! Please come up to the board and do problem 26 please." the teahcer called out in Algebra class, Mr.Haraku was his name. Kagome groaned as she threw the teacher a look of protest. "I don't want to." Kagome grumbled as she fiddled with her paper, earning chuckles from Sango and the others. "Give it a try, I swear the marker won't bite." Mr.Haraku said sarcasticlly. Kagome rolled her eyes, seeing that he wouldn't stop bothering her until the problem was done. So she stood to her feet, stomping her boots loudly as she walked up to the dry erase board, paper clenched in her hand.

Looking down at the problem she drew the shape and their measurements, then wrote out the formula as she plugged in the numbers and solved the problem. "There, happy now?" Kagome asked, turning around to the face the class as she put the cap back on the marker. "Well Mrs.Higurashi, You did more than what was neccesarry. We haven't even started pyagthoream theory yet." Mr.haraku smiled, the only thing he'd shown approval at what she did. "Well, my old school was a little fast. Not that I was ever there anyways." she said as she walked back to her desk then sat down, all eyes on her.

When the bell rang for them to go to lunch Kagome was only too happy. "Damn Kagome, who knew you were so good at math?" Sango said was they walked down the hall. "Ha! Yeah right. That was the ONLY thing I learned last year. I skipped too much to learn anything else." Kagome said with a laugh as she and Sango began to look for the boys, not seeing them anywhere.

"Now where did those munchkins get off to?" Sango pondered. Why she called them that Kagome didn't know, they were both shorter than Miroku and Inuyasha. "I don't know. Maybe they're back at the dorm. Wanna go check?" Kagome asked and Sango shrugged in return, not really caring. "Mmm, I don't know. I really don't feel like walking way up there and turns out they're not there." Sango said. "Lazy ass." Kagome snorted with a laugh, making Sango smile.

"Well let's just go up to the dorm anyways then. I don't really feel like sittin in class all day." Kagome said. Everytime she was in class she was bored, and when she was bored her mind wandered to places that made her face red. "Alright then, we have a lot to talk about anywways." Sango said as she linked arms with Kagome and they began to make they're way down the hall.

"Like what?" Kagome asked puzzled. "Like...about you and Inuyasha. And the actions going on in the bedroom." Sango prodded making Kagome blush. "What kinda question is that?!" Kagome exclaimed with an embarrassed laugh. She didn't kiss and tell. She wanted to keep something precious like this to herself, at least part of it. She DID have to talk about SOME of it though. "C'mon. I'm practically your sister, I love ya like one. Who the hell am I gonna tell?" Sango promenaded, making Kagome sigh as she pondered what to do.

"Let's see who...um, Miroku. And Miroku will tell who ever asks about us." Kagome said, although there really was no passion behind the statement, Sango knew that Kagome was gonna say at least something to shut her up. She just had to keep working at it. "Oh c'mon! As if I would do that, that's breaking the girl code." Sango replied, sounding hurt as she threw puppy dog eyes at Kagome. "Don't do that to me Sango! You know I can't deny that face." Kagome said turning away, as if there was a bright light in her eyes.

"All you have to do is tell meeeeeee!" Sango said bouncing on her toes as they began to ascend the staircase towards the dorm. When they got to the top they're eyes instantly landed on Kikyo and her gang, who were leaning against some random guy's doorm doorway, trying to look as cool and slutty as possible. "Ugh. There goes my breakfast." Sango muttered under her breath as they neared them.

"Well if it isn't the lesbian girls. Heading back to the dorm for a quickie?" Kikyo piped up when they came face to face. Kagome and Sango looked at Kiky with hard faces, dislike evidnet in their eyes. "Yeah, and you'd be an expert on quickeis wouldn't you? Did you fuck the whole swim team yet?" Kagome retorted, Kikyo's eyes narrowing. There were rumors going around, most likely true in fact, that Kikyo has had sex with 9 guys on the team. That was a lot considering it was over a span of 2 months, and there weren't that many guys on the team anyways. She was more than halfway there!

Kikyo stepped away from the door way as she stepped over to Kagome in her hooker heels. "Look here bitch, you think you've seen my worst? Keep fucking with me, and MY Inuyasha, and you'll regret being born." Kikyo sneered fierce, her face curling into one of pure hate and dislike. "Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Kagome laughed lightly, as if her threat didn't mean anything to her. In fact, it didn't mean shit.

"I hate to be a bitch about it, cause you seem to be a little hard of hearing but read my lips: Inuyasha...is...mine...not...yours...bitch!" Kagome said pointing to her mouth, talking slowly and loudly as if talking to a deaf person. Kikyo opened her mouth to reply but Kagome cut her off, she had had it with Kikyo's bullshit,

"You lost all claim to him the day you cheated on him. You don't even love or care about him. You just see him as a conquest, a sick and twisted self victory AND a way to hurt me. Grow up and get a life bitch, you just can't stand that he chose ME!" Kagome yelled getting in Kikyo's face. She was THIS close to snapping. "Fucking bitch!" Kikyo yelled as she reached back, hand fast as lighting, and slapped Kagome across the face.

Kagome let out an angry scream as she descended on Kikyo like the hammer of God, her fist knocking Kikyo in the eye as her other hit her in the jaw. "You fucking hit me?! Bitch are you crazy?!" Kagome yelled as she snatched Kikyo up by her hair, wrapping her hand in it so she didn't loose her grip as Kikyo struggled against her, making them fall to the ground. Kikyo couldn't get free from Kagome's flurry of fists, she was held tight in her iron grip

"Oh shit!" Sango yelled out as she saw the fight unfold in front of her, getting pumped up to defend her friend if Kikyo tried anything dirty. "Get that bitch Kagome! Get her!" Sango cheered as Kikyo's friends jeered for Kikyo to win. "Shut the fuck up?!" she yelled at them as they began to yell and cuss her out in return. Kikyo struggled making them turn over and over on the floor. Kagome didn't notice but during her tussle with Kikyo Inuyasha and Miroku, along with about everyone who was skipping class and in their dorms, had rushed to watch.

"Kagome! Kagome, stop. That's enough!" she heard somone call her as she felt arms wrap around her from behind. "Let go of me!" Kagome yelled as she kept lunging for Kikyo,trying to break free from the strong hold on her. By the time she had realized it was Inuyasha who had a hold of her they were half way back to the dorm. "Damn, didn't I tell ya'll not to mess with me when I'm fighting?" she asked looking around as she saw Miroku and Sango were walking besided them, deep in conversation.

"Nope, don't remember that warning." Inuyasha shook his head, chuckling as he sat Kagome to her feet seeing that she had stopped struggling against him to get her hands back on Kikyo. "Who said you could put me down?" Kagome said as if he were in trouble. "My bad." Inuyasha laughed as Kagome smiled. "I'm just kiddin." she giggled as she took hold of his arm, warpping her arms around it. "Kagome, I didn't see the whole thing, but you kicked Kikyo's ass!" Miroku said, seeing that Kagome had calmed down.

"I normally don't fight. But she just went too far. I mean, sending a guy to rape me? Only psychos do that shit." Kagome said beginning to get mad all over again as she began to clench her hands into fists, not feeling as if she'd had enough time with Kikyo. "I know but, I think Kikyo's really gonna be hurting tomorrow. And the next day, and the next, and the next, and the next." Sango laughed, making them all break into laughter.

"Was it that bad?" Kagome asked, realizing that she had been too mad to even take a good look at Kikyo. "Hell yeah. Her lip was bloody, and her eye was already turning purple." Inuyasha said with a hiss, as if it looked extremely painful. "Damn. I didn't mean to do that much damage, that bitch just made me so mad and then I started getting even more pissed when I thought about all the drama she's put me through. But the bitch just HAD to hit me though, didn't she?" Kagome said as if that was the stupidest thing of all Kikyo had done.

20 MINUTES AND 3 SHOTS OF VODKA LATER...

_I fly paper _

_Get high like planes_

_If you catch me at the border, all the visas in my name_

_If you come around here, I'll make 'em all day_

_I get one down in a second if you wait_

The music bumped through the speakers as smoke flaoted in the air, the room slightly foggy. "This song is annyoing!" Inuyasha complained, for the 1500th time since the song started. Sango and Kagome bounced to the beat as they passed the blunt around, exhaling the smoke after holding it in for a while. "You crazy. I love this song." Kagome said giving Inuyasha a happy peck on the cheek as she began to sing along to the song. They had all decided to celebrate the fact that Kikyo finally got her ass beat. It was about time she'd gotten something for all cruel things she's done to people. It was like karma had finally came through for them.

As Kagome sat on Inuyasha's lap, surrounded by her closest friends she felt as if for once in her life that everything would be alright. That somehow all the fucked up crap in her life would get straightened out, and that she will have the happy life she's always dreamed of, if not even better she hoped. She knew there would be challenges and obstacles along the way, but she knew her friends, and Inuyasha, would have her back. For once, Kagome has felt at home.


End file.
